Siempre nos seguiremos amando
by JulyR93
Summary: El primer amor nunca se olvida
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic se me ocurrió escribirlo una tarde que estaba aburrida en mi casa, y claro como mi OTP es Tike pues lo escribo sobre ellos :) **

**Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste ^^ Acepto todas las criticas e intentaré ir mejorando.**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a la primera personita que lo leyó!**

**Claramente ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fueran míos habría más protagonismo para Tina y Mike.**

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y después de respirar profundamente, observó como el telón se apartaba poco a poco, dejándole ver al público que había ido a verla. Ese momento era muy especial para ella.<p>

A Tina le encantaba repetir ese momento una y otra vez, y ahora podía hacerlo, ya que la eligieron para interpretar a María en el musical de "West Side Story" en Broadway.

En ese acto le tocaba cantar con su compañero de reparto, Álex. La canción era "Tonight"

La cantó con todo el sentimiento que tenía dentro, sin poder evitar que le viniera a la mente el recuerdo del Glee Club y de sus amigos de "New Directions". Recordaba sus inicios, cuando Will la eligió por encima de Rachel, y cantó precisamente esa canción...

Al terminar el acto, Tina dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Al ver esto, Álex le besó tiernamente en los labios, para ver si así podía dejar de llorar, porqué él sabía que echaba de menos New Directions y a sus amigos, ya que Tina se lo había comentado varias veces.

La chica de pelo lacio respondió al beso con una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento que ocultaba la cause real de sus lágrimas.

* * *

><p>En Los Ángeles se iba a iniciar un espectáculo, en el que de protagonista era un chico que, a pesar de muchas dificultades, pudo lograr alcanzar su sueño. Había esperado tanto tiempo a que llegara esta oportunidad, que los nervios no existían en él.<p>

Todos los esfuerzos que hizo durante esos años en la Academia iban a ser mostrados ante el público.

-Mike, en cinco minutos te toca salir al escenario.

-Vale ya voy, no tardo.

En ese instante todos los nervios que no había tenido antes, empezaron a invadirle de repente. Ante esto, Mike fue al baño, se lavó la cara con agua muy fría y seguidamente se miró al espejo. En su mente lo único que había eran dudas y malas sensaciones. Hasta que un pensamiento se le apareció en la mente de la nada. Era la voz de una chica que le decía _No tengas miedo Mike, tú amas bailar_. Escuchar esa voz en su mente le relajó y pudo salir tranquilo al escenario.

Bailó como nunca lo había hecho, se mostró totalmente cómodo con cada movimiento que hacía, sentía que su cuerpo estaba flotando, que el aire se encargaba de dirigirlo.

Al acabar, una ola de aplausos inundó sus oídos, pero él no podía dejar de pensar en la voz de la chica, no podía dejar de pensar en Tina.

* * *

><p>Había acabado el primer día del musical, Álex estaba llevando a Tina hasta su casa. El chico estaba preocupado por ella, el rostro de la chica cambió totalmente desde que empezó a recordar a New Directions, la sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara,<p>

-Tina, estoy muy preocupado -Dijo el rubio -Llevas todo el camino callada y muy seria.

-Oh, lo siento Álex, no me había dado cuenta- Respondió ella con un tono de voz apagado.

-Por favor, si te pasa algo me lo puedes contar. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, estoy bien- Dijo Tina, con un tono de voz seco y cortante, para terminar la conversación.

Seguidamente la chica se bajó del coche, sin percatarse de que no se despidió de su novio.

El rubio no quiso decirle nada porque sabía que ella estaba mal. Ni siquiera le llamó para decirle que se había dejado su agenda en el asiento del coche. _Ya se la daré mañana, _pensó el chico.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, cogió el móvil y buscó en la agenda una persona que le podía ayudar.

-Buenos noches, ¿habló con Kurt Hummel?

-Sí, soy yo, ¿quién habla?- Pregunto el chico extrañado.

-Hola, soy Álex, el novio de Tina- Dijo el rubio con un ligero tono de alegría en la voz- Necesito que me ayudes con una sorpresa para ella.

* * *

><p>Mike salió del baño, después de darse una larga ducha para aclararse un la mente, y se dirigió a una pequeña sala de su apartamento donde había una estantería. Se quedó un rato mirándola hasta que al fin se acercó para coger un libro, pero no precisamente para leerlo. Abrió ese libro justo por la mitad, y de allí sacó una foto que tenía guardada desde hace mucho tiempo. Era una foto de su "chiquita", era una foto de Tina, que le había regalado ella misma, y por el dorso tenía escrito <em>A pesar de nuestra ruptura, siempre nos seguiremos amando.<em>

Al leer esto, Mike no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente…la echaba muchísimo de menos.

Minutos más tarde, el moreno se encontraba echado en la cama, con los ojos empapados en llanto, lágrimas que no dejaban de recorren su rostro hasta caer en la almohada. De repente sonó el teléfono.

- Hola -Contesto el moreno con la voz entrecortada

- Hey ¿qué pasa Asian 2? Estás desaparecido del mapa.

- Mercedes me agrada tu llamada, ¿cómo están? - Preguntó sorprendido, esta vez con la voz más clara.

- Oh, Sam y yo estamos perfectamente, te llamamos para informarte de una fiesta dedicada a los integrantes de New Directions - Dijo Mercy entusiasmada - Nos vamos a reunir todos para darle una sorpresa a Tina.

- ¿Cuándo y dónde es? - Preguntó Mike con desesperación.

- Es mañana en la noche - Le informó Mercy rápidamente al escuchar el tono de voz del moreno- En casa de Tina.

- Ok, nos veremos allí. Gracias por avisar, saluda a Sam de mi parte.

Tras decir eso, Mike colgó inmediatamente el teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación a preparar las maletas para su viaje a Nueva York. Ahora tenía una excusa para poder ver a su chiquita... Quería tenerla de vuelta y no le importaba dejar atrás la Academia y Los Ángeles para conseguirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí viene el segundo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado el primero, y por supuesto, espero que les guste este :)**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. Ojalá me pertenecieran!**

* * *

><p>Tina se despertó esa mañana al percibir el olor a café recien hecho.<em> ¿De dónde viene ese olor?<em> Pensó la chica, e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Buenos días princesa - Saludó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

- Álex, ¿qué haces aquí? - Respondió Tina con sorpresa.

- Pues el desayuno, ¿no lo ves? - Bromeó - En verdad estoy aquí porque quería invitarte a un día fuera de casa.. Primero una sesión en un spa, luego un almuerzo en un restaurante italiano, y por último cine.

- Oh, genial, me preparo y nos vamos- Respondió la pelo lacio con una ligera alegría.

- Pero no vas a ir conmigo.. Vas a ir con ella - El rubio abrió la puerta.

Detrás se encontraba Mercedes.

Tina no se lo podía creer, se quedó petrificada. Hacía alrededor de un año que no veía a su amiga.

- Pero ¿qué pasa Tina? Ven a saludarme anda - Dijo Mercy con un tono gracioso.

-Claro, es que no me lo puedo creer.

-Bueno, prepárate y nos vamos, que quiero aprovechar cada segundo del día contigo.

* * *

><p>Por fin estaba en Nueva York, cada vez estaba más cerca de volver a ver a su chiquita. Dejó el equipaje en la habitación del hotel en el que se iba a quedar unos días, y fue a encontrarse con su gran amigo Blaine Anderson.<p>

Mike y Blaine se hicieron grandes amigos en su último año de instituto, gracias al Glee Club, y desde ahí eran inseparables, aunque uno estuviera en Los Angeles y el otro en Nueva York. Era raro el día que no se llamaran o enviaran algún e-mail para saber cómo les iba a cada uno.

Por eso mismo, por la gran confianza que tenían, Mike quizo quedar con Blaine para hablarle sobre la idea que tenía de reconquistar a Tina. El moreno empezó a contarle a Blaine que él estaba seguro que ella le seguía amando como hacía 3 años, y que estaba seguro de que volvería con él si se lo propusiera. Al decir esto, la expresión de Blaine cambió totalmente, pasó de una sonrisa a un gesto serio.

Mike se dió cuenta de este cambio en su cara, e inmediatamente le preguntó qué pasaba.. Blaine quería mentirle para no hacerle daño, pero era su amigo y no podía, así que se lo dijo.. Le dijo que Tina llevaba un tiempo saliendo con alguien.

Al escuchar eso Mike se hundió completamente.. ¿cómo podía ser posible eso? Ella le había asegurado que siempre le amaría. El chico quería salir corriendo, quería alejarse del mundo, quería bailar.

Blaine ya lo conocía bastante bien, así que le llevó a una sala grande donde él y Kurt solían practicar los musicales.

- Baila el tiempo que quieras, hasta que te encuentres mejor.. Te veo esta noche en la fiesta ¿vale? No faltes, que todos te quieren ver. Aquí está la dirección de la casa de Tina - Blaine le dejó un papel con la dirección detallada encima de una silla que había por allí y se fue.

Y eso mismo hizo, bailó. Bailó hasta que sus músculos ya no podían más y empezaron a quejarse por él.

Cuando al fin consiguió parar, miró la hora y se dió cuenta de que faltaba una hora para la fiesta. Tenía que ir al hotel, ducharse y arreglarse para ir a casa de Tina. Iba a llegar tarde, pero tampoco le puso mucha importancia.

* * *

><p>Cuando Tina abrió la puerta para entrar a la casa, todos los chicos saltaron a la puerta para darle un gran abrazo. <em>Sorpresa <em>escuchó decir a Mercedes. La sonrisa de la chica no podía ser más grande, Tina estaba radiante.

Tras el abrazo, Álex cogió a la chica de pelo lacio de la mano y la llevo a una zona un poco más apartada y le explicó la idea que tuvo para que se animara un poco, entonces le besó tiernamente los labios y le abrazó. Durante ese pequeño abrazo que se dieron, Tina miró a la sala buscando a una persona que no localizaba, pero si se encontró con la mirada de Blaine y un siguiente gesto de negar con la cabeza. La chica sabía a lo que se refería, Mike no estaba, y no creía que se fuera a aparecer por allí.

Entonces todos empezaron a apartar los muebles que habían en el salón dejando un espacio amplio, donde colocaron un micrófono en una esquina. Iban a hacer lo que mejor se les daba, cantar y disfrutar.

De repente sonó el timbre, todos se giraron extrañados al escucharlo. Seguidamente fue Álex a abrir la puerta.

- Mike - Fue la única palabra que pudo articular la chica de pelo lacio al verle en la puerta.

En ese momento Tina y Mike sintieron que su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza, la respiración les estaba fallando.. Lo único que les podía calmar era estar en los brazos del otro.

Entonces la chica corrió hacia él, y se fundieron en un abrazo, convirtiéndose así en una sola persona.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cúanto tiempo habían estado abrazados, si habían sido segundos u horas, lo único que sabían es que no querían separarse, y no tenían preocupación por nada porque nada existía a su alrededor.

Quinn se fijó en la cara desconcertada y preocupada de Álex, entonces cogió el micrófono y empezó a hablar

- Dentro de el Glee Club se han hecho parejas que tal vez jamás pensamos que iban a suceder, como por ejemplo Pizes, Brittana o Samcedes.. Y ya los ven ahora los felices que están. Pues ahora hay que sumar otra pareja que nadie se imaginaba.. Quartie.

Mike, al escuchar a Quinn hablar, se separó poco a poco de la chica. Él sabía que Tina tenía novio, y aunque la quería recuperar como sea, no quería hacer daño a Álex que le parecía buena persona. Al separarse Mike respondió a Quinn con un tono de sorpresa.

- ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por ustedes. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Tras decir esto, el moreno se dirigió a una zona de la sala lejos de Tina, mientras escuchaba de fondo la historia de amor entre Quinn y Artie, que surgió cuando coincidieron en una obra de teatro, la cuál Artie era el director y Quinn era la actriz principal.

Y allí se quedó Mike, apartado para no tener que acercarse a Tina, porque sabía que si se acercaba mucho, no iba a poder aguantar las ganas de besarla. Pero por lo menos contaba con la compañía de Blaine y Kurt, que sabían por lo que estaba pasando e intentaban hacer todo lo posible para que se sintiera bien, aunque era dificil, ya que lo único que hacía el moreno era mirar a Tina y como Álex no le dejaba sola ni un segundo, abrazándole y besándole.. _Ese tendría que ser yo_ pensaba una y otra vez el chico.

Pero en un despiste que tuvo Álex, Tina consiguió escaparse un rato de sus brazos. Al instante Mike pudo ver como la chica se estaba acercando a él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me apoyan y animan a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>- Bueno Mike, ¿quieres decirnos lo que hablaste anoche con Tina? No es normal que después de hablar contigo, haya dicho que estaba enferma y haya suspendido la fiesta - Dijo Finn con un tono medio enfadado.<p>

- ... Chicos, estoy buscando un apartamento o algo para quedarme a vivir aquí en Nueva York, pero mientras tanto, ¿puedo quedarme en vuestra casa?

- Gracias Mike por no contestar a nuestra pregunta, pero no pasa nada - Respondió Rachel resignada - Y en nuestra casa no te puedes quedar, lo siento. Es que es pequeña, y con el niño, pues menos espacio hay. ¿Por qué quieres mudarte? Se supone que en Los Ángeles te estaba yendo genial, ¿no? - Preguntó Rachel con curiosidad.

- Pues me tendré que buscar un sitio donde quedarme, no sé, le preguntaré a Blaine y Kurt. Gracias de todas maneras.

- Y sigues sin contestar… Bueno pues nosotros ya nos vamos. Esperamos verte más a menudo ahora que tienes planes de quedarte aquí.

- Bueno chicos, adiós. Y de verdad lo siento, es que por ahora no quiero decir nada ¿vale? No es por vosotros.

Al rato de que Finn y Rachel salieran del hotel donde Mike se estaba quedando, el moreno fue a casa de Blaine y Kurt a preguntarles si podía quedarse en su casa. Blaine no estaba, así que fue Kurt el que le recibió, y como siempre, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Dirigió a Mike hacia la sala y allí empezaron a hablar. Mike le explicó la situación y la idea que tenía de mudarse, y le pidió si se podía quedar ahí unos días. Kurt no se lo pensó ni un momento, inmediatamente le dijo que sí, y que si quería podía instalarse esa misma tarde. Pero a cambio de todo eso le pidió que le respondiera con mucha sinceridad, si la causa de su mudanza era Tina.

El moreno no fue capaz de mentirle, después de todo, se iba a alojar en su casa. Entonces le respondió que Tina era la razón, pero que fue impulsada por la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior en la fiesta. A continuación comenzó a contarle lo que sucedió en esa conversación.

* * *

><p>- Tina, ¿me puedes decir qué te pasa? - Preguntó el rubio - Estás muy rara desde que suspendiste la fiesta.<p>

- No me pasa nada joder. Llevas todo el día preguntándome lo mismo, y siempre te he respondido que no me pasa nada. Déjalo ya. - Respondió la chica con un tono bastante grosero, aunque en realidad sí le pasaba algo.

La conversación que tuvo con Mike la noche anterior fue muy importante para ella y la recordaba en cada instante:

_- Hey Mike, ¿cómo estás? - Preguntó la Tina al acercarse a él._

_- Se supone que nunca me ibas a olvidar… y de repente veo que estás feliz con un nuevo novio._

_- Mike, no es así…_

_- Da igual. No fue buena idea venir a Nueva York a verte, lo siento. Mañana haré las maletas y me largaré de aquí, no te preocupes._

_- Mike, por favor, entiéndeme. Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver. Nuestras vidas se separaron. ¡Ya no estamos en el instituto! ¡Ya no estamos en el McKinley!_

_-Tienes razón… Lo nuestro no fue nada ¿verdad? Fue solamente una cosa de niños. No tenía que habérmelo tomado tan seriamente - Dijo Mike con dureza._

_- ¿Te acuerdas de la foto? Detrás ponía "A pesar de nuestra ruptura, siempre nos seguiremos amando"… Sólo quiero que sepas que no es mentira, porque yo te quiero Mike, y siempre lo haré._

_- Si es cierto eso, haré todo lo posible para recuperarte, y lo conseguiré._

_- Ya te dije que hemos cambiado, han pasado 3 años y no puede ser posible porque no va a ser lo mismo. Así que deja el tema ya ¿vale? No intentes nada conmigo porque no lo vas a conseguir._

_- Lo conseguiré. No olvides lo que siento - Dijo el moreno con lágrimas en los ojos._

_La chica sintió como en ese momento el corazón se le encogía. Entonces fue cuando decidió suspender la fiesta._

Un golpe en la mesa fue lo que despertó a Tina de su recuerdo.

- Tú a mi no me vuelvas a hablar así ¿te queda claro? Soy tu novio y tienes que respetarme - Afirmó Álex muy enfadado. Pero inmediatamente se calmó un poco al ver la cara de miedo de Tina.

Soltó el brazo de la chica que estaba agarrando con fuerza, le abrazó y dijo:

- Sólo quiero que estés bien.

La chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Cuando Blaine llegó a la casa, ya Mike estaba instalado allí. Kurt le llamó y le explico todo con detalles, nicluso el motivo de la decisión que había tomado el moreno de mudarse a Nueva York. Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a salón, donde estaba Mike, para hablar con él.<p>

- La quieres con todas tus fuerzas ¿verdad?

- Sí… Durante años he querido olvidarme, pero no he podido. No hay nadie como ella, la quiero a mi lado.

- Pero ¿y si ella no quiere estar contigo? Me imagino que lo habrás pensado.

- Claro que lo pensé. Cuando tú me dijiste que tenía una relación con otra persona, fue lo primero que pensé, pero ahora sé que ella quiere estar conmigo. Me dijo que me quería, y si de verdad no quisiera estar a mi lado no me lo hubiera dicho. Conozco muy bien a Tina.

- Ella ha cambiado, como lo hemos hecho todos. Tres años es bastante tiempo Mike, tienes que tener eso en cuenta.

- Si existieron sentimientos totalmente sinceros y reales, ni tres años ni cien son capaces de borrarlos. El ejemplo perfecto con Kurt y tú, o por ejemplo Finn y Rachel… hasta Sam y Mercedes después de todo lo que pasaron y lo que les costó estar juntos.

Blaine se quedó durante unos minutos pensando en lo que había dicho Mike, y entonces respondió.

- Tienes razón. Sólo te voy a decir una cosa... Se ve que amas a Tina y que es la razón de tu vida, así que harás hasta lo imposible para recuperarla. Yo estaré aquí apoyándote, al igual que Kurt y todos los demás, porque la amistad tampoco se rompe en tres años.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sólo decir que este capitulo va a cambiar un poco la dinámica que tenía el fic en los anteriores capítulos. Aquí va a haber más visión de la vida de Tina.**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo! Dejen algún review :)**

**También muchas gracias a la primera personita que lee los capítulos ^^**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Mike había salido temprano, como siempre hacía desde que estaba en Nueva York, para buscar un sitio donde vivir. Pero ese día regresó a casa de Kurt y Blaine más temprano.<p>

- Chicos, tengo una buena noticia. Ya conseguí un buen apartamento de alquiler para vivir. Mañana mismo me puedo mudar - Dijo Mike entusiasmado, pero después se puso un poco mal al ver la cara trite de Kurt - Tranquilo, os visitaré con frecuencia, no estés triste.

- ¿Cómo dices? - Respondió Kurt, pero inmediatamente lo entendió - Ah, pero si no estoy triste porque te vayas a mudar, ahora vives en Nueva York y seguro que nos veremos más a menudo - Explicó - Estoy triste, o mejor dicho, preocupado porque me imagino que el apartamento estará ya amueblado y lo más seguro es que sea un atentado contra la moda y la decoración. Exijo ver ese apartamento antes de que te mudes.

- Pero Kurt, no está tan mal - Afirmó Mike - Pero bueno, te llevaré cuando yo lo haya decorado a mi manera.

- Eso sería una buena idea - Dijo Blaine - Decora la casa a tu manera, y cuando acabes, organizas una fiesta e invitas a tus amigos de New Directions. Incluida Tina.

- Tienes razón Blaine, os debo una fiesta. Por mi culpa Tina suspendió la del otro día. De hecho, me voy a poner desde ya a organizar la fiesta. - Acabo la frase con una sonrisa dirigida a Blaine.

Seguidamente, se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a organizar todo, y lo primero que hizo fue crear unas invitaciones, para luego enviarlas y que todo el mundo estuviera preparado y reservara ese día.

Cada invitación tenía una nota especial para cada uno. La escribía con un toque de humor, recordando algún momento que haya pasado con ellos, pero al llegar a la invitación de Tina no pudo escribir nada, no sabía qué hacer. No se la iba a dejar en blanco, así que le escribió lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza. _No ocultemos otra vez nuestro amor asiático como hicimos al principio en instituto, ¿recuerdas? ;)_

* * *

><p>Cuando Tina recibió la invitación con esa nota, su cara no pudo iluminarse más. Le gustó muchísimo lo que Mike le había escrito, aunque sabía perfectamente que era una indirecta.<p>

De repente escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta, entonces dejó la invitación encima de la mesita de café que se encontraba en la casa y se dirigió a la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era Álex.

- Hola cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues como no estabas en el ensayo, decidí venir a ver que te pasaba.

- ¡Ay! Es verdad, no me acordaba, lo siento. Me cambio de ropa y nos vamos. En serio, perdón, llevo días despistada.

La chica fue corriendo a su habitación, mientras el rubio fue hacia la sala para esperarla. Entonces Álex encontró encima de la mesita la invitación a la fiesta de Mike. Por supuesto, leyó la nota que le había escrito a _su_ chica, e inmediatamente se llenó de celos.

- Tina ¿qué demonios significa esto? - Le dijo a la chica, que todavía se encontraba a medio vestir en la habitación.

- Pues es una invitación a una fiesta que está organizando Mike - Respondió Tina desconcertada al ver la reacción de su novio. No entendía su comportamiento.

- Ah claro, y me lo tengo que creer ¿no? - Dijo en un tono más brusco - No me mientas. Esta nota no parece que sea de una fiesta.

- ¡Álex cálmate! - Gritó Tina con desesperación - Eso es una broma sobre nuestros años en el instituto. Mira dentro de la invitación, ahí te explica lo de la fiesta.

- ¿Una broma de instituto? - Se quedó callado unos segundos, pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder a la pregunta, Álex agarró a Tina por su larga melena negra y la tiró al suelo. Entonces se agachó y mientras se acercaba a la chica, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, llenos de rabia, le dijo - Tú eres mía ¿vale? Que te quede muy claro. Irás a esa maldita fiesta, pero conmigo. No quiero que te acerques a ese idiota.

Tina, simplemente no se lo creía, _¿qué he hecho? _repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Al rato de estar quieta, sin mover ningún músculo, se levantó del suelo y mientras se terminaba de vestir, para ir al ensayo, las lágrimas invadían su rostro

Cuando salió de la habitación, Álex al ver que la chica estaba llorando, se dirigió hacia ella pidiéndole una explicación a esas lágrimas. Tina solamente levantó su mirada del suelo para dirigirla hacia él con asco.

El rubio se dio cuenta de la repulsión que tenía ella en la mirada y eso hico que se enfadara todavía más.

- ¿Te doy asco? ¿De verdad? Pues prepárate, a ver si esto te causa repulsión.

Entonces Álex se acerco a la chica y empezó a restregarse en ella. Comenzó a toquetearle todo el cuerpo, aprentando los pechos con fuerza. Continuó agarrándole el pelo con fuerza, empujó la cara la chica hacía la de él e intentó besarla, pero como ella no se dejó, lo que hizo fue pasar su lengua por toda la cara de la chica.

- ¡Álex para! ¡Por favor déjame!

- ¡No!

Seguidamente, el rubio tiró a Tina al suelo y mientras le agarraba de los pelos, le arrastró hacia la habitación. La chica gritaba desesperaba, _suéltame _decía entre el llanto.

Al llegar a la habitación, levantó a la chica del suelo y le dio un puñetazo en la parte del estómago para que dejara de gritar. Después la tiró encima de la cama y empezó a quitarle la ropa bruscamente. Primero le quitó la camisa con tanta fuerza que la rompió por un lado, después siguió con los pantalones. Tina no podía hacer nada, después de recibir el puñetazo, se había quedado petrificada. Entonces el rubio siguió quitándole ropa para que se quedara completamente desnuda.

Cuando terminó de desnudarla la chica consiguió decir una simple palabra con dificultad.

- Déjame..

- ¡Que no te voy a dejar! - A continuación el chico le volvió a dar un puñetazo a la chica, pero estaba vez en la boca, causándole una rotura en el labio inferior - Joder verte así me excita un montón.

Álex siguió restregando sus manos en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica y mientras también lo estaba recorriendo con su lengua.

A continuación comenzó a besar a la chica y mientras tanto él se quitaba toda la ropa. Cuando él también se quedó completamente desnudo, agarró su miembro, lo introdujo dentro de la chica, y entonces comenzó a dar sacudidas, a la vez que la sujetaba fuertemente por los brazos para que no se moviera.

Tina lo único que hacía era llorar y repetir una y otra vez que la soltará..


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo primero que quiero decir es que perdón por tardar tanto en actualizarlo, prometo que la próxima vez no tardaré demasiado.**

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una personita que lleva semanas pidiéndome que lo actualice, espero que te guste Cony :)**

**Dejenme algún review please! **

**Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

><p>Y allí se encontraba ella, echada en la cama, con el cuerpo totalmente tapado por una manta. Llevaba así durante días, apenas se levantaba, aunque cuando lo hacía, la mayoría de veces era para ir a darse un baño a ver si conseguía dejar de sentirse tan "sucia".<p>

Tina tampoco era capaz de responder a las llamadas que recibía, no quería saber de nada, sólo quería saber de únicamente de una persona, Mike, pero prefería no hablar con él por miedo a que Álex se enterara y le hiciera daño. Ya no quería más problemas.. _Cosita_ pensó la chica para su interior, así era como llamaba a Mike cuando estaban juntos.. _Ojalá pudiera verte y abrazarte ahora mismo._

Un portazo repentino sobresaltó a la chica que seguía llorando en su habitación. Desgraciadamente, era Álex.

- Hola princesa, ¿ya estas preparada? – Fue lo primero que preguntó el rubio al entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Preparada para qué?

- Para ir a la fiesta de tu querido amigo, es hoy, y quedamos en que ibas a ir pero conmigo princesa. Deberías recordarlo.

- Ojalá pudiera olvidar todo lo de ese día. Y no me llames princesa que yo no soy nada tuyo. – Dijo la chica con un semblante fuerte y serio.

- Tú eres mía y punto. Así que te puedo llamar princesa y lo que me de la gana. No intentes ir cintra mi porque vas a terminar perdiendo.

A la chica le volvió a entrar miedo y fue a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la fiesta. No quería ir.. Sí, vería a Mike, pero tendría que ignorarlo, y eso es lo que más le dolía.

* * *

><p><em>Todo está ya preparado, creo que no falta nada. Ya estoy contando los minutos para volver a ver a mi chiquita. <em>Pensaba el moreno, mientras ultimaba los últimos detalles para la fiesta.

- ¿Tienes muchas ganas de que venga verdad? – Pregunto Kurt, cuando entraba por la puerta que había dejado Mike abierta.

- Pues claro que tengo ganas, la razón principal de esta fiesta es ella, y después es enseñarte el apartamento a ti, ¿te gusta?

- Oh, yo no lo hubiera decorado de esta manera, pero bueno, mientras te guste a ti y estés cómodo, es lo que importa. Ummh, te voy a decir una cosa más, pero no te alarmes, espera hasta esta noche.

- Prometo no alarmarme, venga cuéntame.

- Tina lleva días desaparecida, nadie sabe nada de ella. No nos contesta las llamadas, ni nos responde a los mensajes, ni siquiera ha ido a trabajar. Él único que parece saber algo de ella es Álex, y ayer le llame para preguntarle, y solo me dijo que estaba indispuesta, pero me respondió de una forma muy extraña, no sé, a lo mejor son cosas mías.

- ¿De verdad esperas que no me alarme? Joder Kurt, voy a ir a buscarla ahora mismo a su casa.- Y seguidamente el chico abandonó el apartamento, para ir a buscar a su chiquita.

El moreno estaba desesperado y muy preocupado, él en el fondo sabía que le pasaba algo malo a Tina, así lo sentía desde hacía días, pero no quiso hacer caso a su intuición. Llegó al edificio dónde vivía la chica, y se dirigió al ascensor para subir, pero le pareció demasiado lento y decidió ir hasta la quita planta por las escaleras.

Al fin llegó al apartamento y empezó a tocar la puerta desesperadamente _Tina, ábreme, soy yo Mike, _pero ella no fue la que le abrió la puerta, sino el rubio.

- ¿Dónde está Tina? – Preguntó el moreno, entrando al apartamento mirando por todos lados a ver si la encontraba.

- Hey, tranquilo chico, ella se encuentra bien. Está en la habitación preparándose para ir a tu fiesta, conmigo por cierto.

- Sé que algo malo le ha pasado, quiero verla, y por supuesto que tú no estás invitado a la fiesta. Nadie te ha invitado a ir.- Tras esto, fue a ver si es verdad que Tina se estaba preparando.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y allí se encontraba ella, mirándose en el espejo e intentando tapar con maquillaje las marcas de los golpes que le había dejado Álex aquel día, aunque era difícil, porque sus lágrimas lo impedían.

- Álex vete de aquí. Me estoy terminando de maquillar, ahora salgo.

- Chiquita…- La chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio quien era de verdad - ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tus brazos, tu cara.. ¿Te lo ha hecho él? – Dijo el moreno con un tono de preocupación, tristeza y enfado.

- Mike.. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico fue rápidamente a abrazarla, y cuando la tenía rodeada entre los brazos, escuchó como ella comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Al verla así, él tampoco pudo aguantarse y unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. El moreno quería volver a preguntarle si había sido Álex el que le había hecho esto, pero no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra, sólo podía abrazarla fuerte y besarle delicadamente la cabeza.

- Oh, qué imagen más bonita. Me conmueve, una pareja bonita, pero que no puede ser porque Tina es mía y de nadie más.- Comentó el rubio con una risita en los labios.

En ese momento Mike no pudo aguantarlo más, apartó delicadamente a Tina de su lado, dejándole un beso en la frente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió directamente a darle un puñetazo en la cara a Álex, haciendo que empezara a sangrar por la nariz y que cayera al suelo.

- Fuiste tú desgraciado. ¡Tú le hiciste esto! – Gritó el moreno con rabia – ¡No la vas a volver a tocar, ni la vas a volver a ver!

Tras esto el chico comenzó a recoger cosas de la chica que vio por la habitación y a guardarlas en una maleta. Seguidamente llamó por teléfono _Kurt por favor, ven a recogernos a Tina y a mí en la puerta de su edificio. Ven ya, es importante. _Apenas dejó que su amigo respondiera.

- No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, porque la próxima vez, no seré yo solo el que te aleje de ella, sino la policía también. – Dijo enfadado, y a continuación, agarró suavemente la mano de Tina y se la llevó fuera del edificio, donde les estaba esperando Kurt en su coche.

* * *

><p>De camino al apartamento de Mike nadie dijo nada, se mantuvieron casi todo el trayecto en silencio hasta que Kurt habló.<p>

- Chicos, todavía falta una hora para que comience la fiesta.. Si quieren llamo a todos y les digo que se cancela.

- Oh no, no hagas eso. Ya se canceló una fiesta por mi culpa – Respondió la chica – Solo me tienen que dejar maquillarme y ya está.

Subieron las cosas de Tina al apartamento de Mike, y dejaron sus cosas en la habitación del chico.

- Todavía no tengo habitación de invitados, así que por ahora te quedarás en la mía y yo dormiré en el salón – Explicó el moreno – Bueno ahora me voy a duchar antes de que venga todo el mundo.. ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien en la fiesta? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Por supuesto, necesito distraerme y creo que esto es una buena manera. Muchas gracias por todo Mike, y lo siento mucho, te mereces muchas explicaciones, y las….

El chico silenció la voz de su chiquita, colocando encima de los labios, uno de sus dedos que, a continuación, la chica besó. Entonces, Mike, acarició delicadamente el pelo lacio de ella y se acercó hasta sus labios, pudiendo llegar a tocarlos, hasta que al final se fundieron en un beso único. Todo era perfecto, hasta que Tina recordó lo que le había hecho Álex, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, apartándose poco a poco del moreno.

- Tina, cuéntame.. ¿por qué lloras?- Preguntó, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica, secándole las lágrimas.

Ella sabía que tenía que contárselo de una vez.. agachó la cabeza y lo dijo.

- Álex.. Me violó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola :) quiero pedir perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar la historia, sinceramente la dejé de lado porque pensé que nadie la leía y se me fueron las ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero hace un tiempo leí los reviews que me habían dejado y vi las ganas que tenían de que continuara, así que muchísimas gracias a esas personas por darme ánimos de nuevo.**

* * *

><p>La cara desencajada de Mike reflejaba perfectamente el dolor que sintió al recibir la noticia de la chica. Poco a poco se fue acercando a los pies de la cama para sentarse, ya que no era capaz de mantenerse en pie. No era capaz de asimilar la noticia, solamente quería romperle la cara al desgraciado de Álex.<p>

Mientras, Tina con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó despacio hacia el espacio que había vacío al lado del chico, se sentó, le agarró suavemente la mano y entonces pudo articular palabra.

- Perdón - la chica dejaba ver como su voz temblaba por la preocupación, el miedo y más sentimientos que buscaban una salida - No tenía que habértelo contado.

En ese instante, Mike soltó la mano que tenía agarrado a la del pelo lacio y con ese mismo brazo rodeó el cuerpo nervioso de la chica para intentar calmarla.

- No te preocupes, ya estás a salvo... No voy a dejar que te vuelva a hacer más daño. No te voy a dejar sola chiquita.

_Chiquita_, sí, así es como la había llamado. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan protegida, calmada y despreocupada.. por una vez en mucho tiempo Tina estaba tranquila.

- Gracias... Gracias por hacerme sentir viva - dijo la chica con gran sinceridad, y a continuación se separó del chico - Es mejor que empecemos a arreglarnos que en un rato llegaran los chicos para la fiesta.

- No es una obligación, si quieres la suspendo.

- Ya dije que no. Será bueno para mí, así me distraigo y tú también. Por favor intenta estar bien... Olvida por hoy lo de Álex.. hazlo por mi, por favor.

- Yo por ti hago lo que sea - Y dicho esto, Mike se dirigió a la ducha.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados a la fiesta y todos preguntaban a Tina que le había pasado durante todos estos días, y ella con una sonrisa les respondía que había sufrido una gripe muy grave, pero que ya estaba completamente recuperada. Le costaba muchísimo responder, ya que los recuerdos tan desagradables le venían de inmediato a la mente, pero ella sacaba la fuerza suficiente para evitar esos pensamientos.<p>

La fiesta marchaba perfectamente, unos bailaban y otros hablaban mientras se turnaban para elegir la música que sonaba, entonces llegó el turno de Quinn y puso "Hasta las doce" de Despistaos. Al escuchar esa canción Tina y Mike se acercaron el uno al otro, se cogieron de la mano y comenzaron a bailar.

_Si al despertar_

_no he soñado contigo_

_me lo invento y sigo_

_solo pensar_

_en tumbarme en tu ombligo_

_me hace ser testigo_

_del calor cosido a nuestra piel._

_Enterrados en la cama_

_y que mañana no amanezca hasta las doce_

_que nos destrocen los latidos_

_que las ganas se disuelven en el roce_

_de tu cuerpo con el mío._

Inmediatamente, después de que sonara esa parte de la canción, se fundieron en un beso imposible de evitar, se deseaban, se necesitaban, se amaban.. Al separarse de ese beso tan profundo miraron alrededor y se fijaron como todos sus amigos les observaban con cara de sorpresa y atónitos ante lo que habían presenciado.

Mike estaba dispuesto a dar una explicación, pero Tina no le dejó y prefirió ser ella la que les aclarara lo ocurrido.

- Bueno chicos... no es tan sorprendente como ustedes de piensan - comenzó a decir la chica - es verdad que yo estaba manteniendo una relación con otra persona, pero han pasado una serie de cosas - respiró profundamente mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro tras decir esas palabras, y continuó- que ya contaré más adelante porque ahora no soy capaz... pero lo más importante que quiero decir es que aunque lo haya intentado con todas mis fuerzas, nunca he sido capaz de olvidar a Mike, lo amo, siempre lo amaré al igual que él a mi, y el peor error que pudimos cometer fue haber roto la historia tan bonita que habíamos construido. - tras decir esto la chica miró al moreno - Quiero recuperar todo lo que teníamos y volver a ser felices juntos.

El chico no pudo contener las lágrimas, la abrazó fuerte y le susurró al oído que la amaba mientras los demás miembros de la fiesta aplaudín tan preciosa escena.

* * *

><p>Tras limpiarse un poco la sangre de la camisa, Álex fue corriendo a su apartamento, una vez allí fue a su habitación y rebuscó debajo de su cama donde encontró una pistola que tenía guardada desde hacía un tiempo. Tras esto se dirigió a casa de Mike con el único objetivo de acabar con la persona que le arrebató a <em>su<em> chica. Cuando llegó tocó la puerta con desesperación y escuchó como paraban la música y murmuraban sobre quién sería a esas horas... En el mismo momento en el que el moreno abrió la puerta, sonó un disparo.


End file.
